Faithfully
by FancyBlueButtons
Summary: Quinn was now happy in her relationship with Puck until she saw Finn's face and realized that she loves him. She still does.
1. Chapter 1: Faithfully

Note: Two weeks after Quinn gave birth :)

Quinn was looking down as she smelled Finn's strong perfume walk past her. She's been like that since the day he knew about the father of her baby. She hasn't seen her face in a long time already but she wants to. She has always felt guilty when she hears his voice. What more if she sees his face?

"Hey babe!" she heard Puck say when she reached her locker.

She smiled. She's happy with Puck now but she still loves Finn. Well, a little bit.

She walked in Glee club with Puck and they held hands. She looked down her feet as they entered the door since she knew that Finn was already there.

Mr. Schuester stepped in and told them about their assignment. "We're gonna have another ballad assignment – and once again, it's in pairs!"

Everyone cheered including Quinn. "Do we get to choose our pairs this time?" Rachel asked. "Because Finn's gonna be my partner!"

"No, no. You're gonna get from this hat again to know who your fates are tied with." Mr. Schue said.

"Can I get one first, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked.

Mr. Schue nodded and Artie rolled his wheels forward. He got a paper from the hat and smiled. "Santana," he said and Brittany pulled on a sad face.

Puck stood up and went on next. "I hope it's Quinn," he mumbled. It was loud enough for everyone to hear and Quinn smiled.

He got a paper and frowned. Quinn instantly knew that it wasn't her. "Rachel," he said and Quinn chuckled.

"Quinn, you wanna go next?" Mr. Schue said and she nodded.

Quinn stood up, avoiding Finn's eyes, and walked to the hat. She got a paper, read what was written in it and was speechless. She blinked at least three times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Then, she knew that what was written was true. "Finn," she said and looked down.

The choir room fell silent for some time.

Finally, Puck stood up and broke the silence. "I object, Mr. Schue," he said.

"Me too!" Rachel said and stood up. "I don't think that their team-up is gonna work since they don't even –"Finn cut her off.

"I-I don't object," he said and everyone was quiet again. Quinn suddenly felt numb and she looked up and saw Finn's face after several months. He had dark circles under his eyes and she immediately knew that it was from those sleepless nights thinking about her and the baby that wasn't even his. Her knees shook and she felt like she was going to collapse after seeing his wretched face and knowing that it's all her fault.

Mercedes smiled at Quinn, knowing that she still feels something for Finn.

"How about you, Quinn? Are you fine in being pairs with Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

Quinn looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine with it."

Then, she took her seat beside Puck and felt guilty again. The bell rang and everyone stood up, excited to go home. Puck left probably upset about Quinn and Finn's pairing so he immediately went out, leaving her.

Only Finn and Quinn were left in the choir room so Quinn stood up and walked to the door.

"Quinn, hey," Quinn heard Finn say and suddenly and he was holding her wrist. He said her name for the first time after the day he knew about the baby's father. Her ears rang and she felt a little tingly.

Quinn turned around and looked at Finn.

"Let's practice later after school. Meet me outside your locker," he said.

"Do you still know where my locker is?" she blurted out.

He nodded and Quinn sighed. He still knows.

"Okay, then. Meet you in a few," she said and walked out.

As soon as Quinn was gone, Finn sighed. His heart was beating so loudly that he thinks Quinn could hear it. Yes – he still loves her. He knows that it isn't right since she has lied to him for a lot of times and made him believe that Drizzle was his, but he can't do anything about what he feels for her. He knows that she's happy with Puck now, but he still wants to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2: You Made The Pain Go Away

She is the first and ultimate reason why he doesn't want to date Rachel.

Quinn walked down the hallway to her locker, she saw Puck right in front of her locker.

"Hey," she said, faced Puck and leaned the back of her head on the locker. She was between his two hands, his palms leaning against the lockers.

"Why did you say that it was 'fine' to be partners with Finn?" he said to Quinn forcefully.

"Puck, I… I just want to forget what happened to us before, okay? I just want to be friends again. I don't want to have this hatred to anyone," she explained.

He tightened up. "You mean like, being together again or something?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Quinn, you know I love you, right? You know I can change for you… be a better man for you. Just tell me, I'll do it," Puck said.

"You don't have to change anything for me," Quinn said and put her both hands on Puck's face and pulled him to her.

She kissed him gently and eventually pulled away. Puck seemed to have been wanting for more so he just kissed Quinn's cheeks, forehead and neck.

She giggled. "Stop that!"

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Puck said and Quinn pouted.

"Don't go," she begged and put her arms around Puck's neck.

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm tired, baby. Besides, I need to practice my Glee assignment with Rachel tomorrow. I'll just call you later, okay?"

She let go of Puck and put on a sad face. "You know what? Just… just go. Go have your sleep. I'm going to have a practice with Finn later anyway. Maybe tomorrow morning, we'll be together again," she said sarcastically.

"Really, huh?" he said and tickled Quinn.

She laughed so hard and accidentally bumped her head. "Ouch," she said. She touched the back of her head with her fingers and it was wet – probably bleeding.

Puck stopped and when he saw Quinn's hand with blood, he immediately kissed her goodbye and left.

"Ugh. So weak," Quinn said to herself. Puck kind of has this stupid fear of blood – which the football guys tease him about. Just like the time when she was giving birth and he just looked at her without even comforting her or something.

"You okay?" Finn said and Quinn looked up to see him right in front of her. Suddenly, she felt the pain go away.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not The Same

"No. How in the world am I gonna be okay if my boyfriend tickled me so hard that I bumped my head in the lockers and he merely left me because of his stupid fear of blood?"

"Your head's bleeding?" Finn asked, ignoring the mean edge in her voice.

Then, he remembered. Quinn has the most fragile body ever. Sometimes, just a small scratch would bleed so much it was something so serious.

Quinn nodded. She suddenly regretted speaking to him in a mean way.

"Can I look at it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Just reschedule the practice tomorrow," Quinn said and ran away.

That night, Finn lay on his bed thinking about Quinn. He wished he was her boyfriend. He could've taken care of her the way Puck can't. He could've held her hand and encouraged her when she was giving birth. "I miss you, Quinn," Finn whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Quinn was also on her bed thinking about Finn. She thought about his eyes, filled with worry when he found out that her head was bleeding. But she also remembered the way he looked. So rugged… so different from his perfect features that she used to remember. Then, she started to tear up. "I miss you, Finn," she thought.

The next day, Quinn was walking down the hallway when Puck caught up with her. "Babe, I'm sorry about yesterday. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically then rolled her eyes.

"Hey… I said I'm sorry," he said, impatient.

Quinn just looked at him for a long time then simply walked away. She just couldn't forgive him that easy for leaving her after causing her head to bleed. She walked to the music room alone and when she reached the room, she looked up.

Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie were the only ones there.

"Hey Quinn, why are you alone?" Mercedes asked.

"It's nothing. Puck's just getting on my nerves again," Quinn replied.

She stepped in front of Finn. "Have you rescheduled the practice?"

He just looked down and didn't even look at her. Then, he stood up and grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her near the piano. Mercedes and the others looked at them.

"You're hurting me, Finn!" Quinn said and glared at him.

"Why would you do that, Quinn? You could've just let the school nurse stitch it up and we could've practiced," Finn said.

"But I wasn't fit enough to practice! Do you want me to practice while my head is throbbing?"

Finn kept quiet. He kind of had the cue that he was wrong.

"You're not like the Finn I know anymore," Quinn said in a quiet voice. She noticed that the others were listening to the both of them. "You used to care so much about me. You wouldn't let me go to school even if I only had cough."

"You're not the Quinn I used to know too," Finn said. "You weren't that mean to me before. Well, you were mean to everyone but you were always gentle with me."

"Things aren't the same anymore, Finn. You know that," Quinn said and looked down.

"I know and that hurts me. It hurts me that you're gone. It hurts me that you're with Puck," Finn blurted out, his voice trembling.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Are Different

Quinn's eyes started to well up with tears. She never knew that Finn still feels the same way about her. She continued to look down so that Finn wouldn't have to see her cry. She knows that it breaks his heart. Desperate enough to make Finn feel better, she said, "What can I do to make it all okay? To make you feel better?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me, Quinn," Finn said without any hesitation. At that moment, tears started to fall from Quinn's eyes and she felt the others eavesdropping on them. She was still looking down and she started to sob.

She hugged Finn tightly and whispered, "You didn't need to ask me to do that. I would do that, Finn. I would. But things are different now. I want to kiss you, but I can't."

Finn hugged her back and Quinn felt secure in his arms. She wanted to hug him even longer but she heard Puck's voice getting nearer and nearer. Then, she felt Finn hands loosen on her. He must've heard it too.

Quinn pushed Finn slightly and wiped her tears. Then, she went to the chairs and sat beside Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled at her encouragingly and held her hand. "Don't worry, Quinn. No one'll know."

Finn took a seat as far as possible from Quinn then looked down. Puck entered the choir room with Mike and Matt. He also took a seat which was pretty far from Quinn. Santana and Brittany entered, too.

"Hello, my fellow Glee clubbers!" Rachel said happily and ran to Finn. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the exact place where Finn and Quinn talked. "Finn and I have an important announcement to tell all of you."

Rachel elbowed Finn and he spoke up. "Um, Rachel and I… we…"

"You're dating," Santana blurted out.

"How I wish, Santana!" Rachel said. "But, that's not the case; we actually bought everyone tickets to tomorrow night's party!"

"What party?" Quinn asked. She hasn't been updated about school stuff recently.

"Um, I don't really know the theme of the party, but it's school-sanctioned. Plus, it's happening in the school gym!" Rachel replied. "How cool is that?"

"That's gonna be so cool!" Tina exclaimed.

"Hey baby, you okay? Did you cry?" Puck said as he sat at the empty chair beside Quinn.

She just sat there, speechless, and all of the things that happened to her and Finn earlier came back to her. In need to comfort, she hugged Puck and said, "I love you, Fi – Puck."

"I love you too, baby."


	5. Chapter 5: I Need To Do This

"Guys, hey. I moved the ballad presentation today. Since it's all of a sudden, I'm giving each pair five minutes to prepare. You guys cool with that?" Mr. Schue said, suddenly, as he entered the door.

Everyone moved and transferred beside their pairs. Quinn stood up to sit beside Finn when Puck got hold of her wrist. "Where are you going, Quinn?"

"Um, Finn. I'm going to sit beside him," Quinn said, her eyes at Finn's direction.

"No way," Puck said and pulled her down to her chair. "Rachel and I talked this morning. She asked me if it's fine for us to separate and exchange partners with you and Finn. I said yes."

Quinn stared at him in disbelief. "No! You and Rachel never asked me or Finn if it's fine with us!" She stared at Finn helplessly and Finn was also looking at her.

"Baby, calm down!" Puck said.

"No! This is unfair, Puck!" she said.

"Unfair? I only did this because I thought you'd like it, Quinn. I thought you'd want to be partners with me. You're overreacting!"

Quinn felt so helpless and guilty that she just stared at Finn, who was obviously arguing with Rachel. Tears flowed down her eyes and Puck panicked. "Quinn! Hey baby, what's wrong? Don't you want to be partners with me?"

"Okay, five minutes is up, guys! Rachel, you wanna go up first?" Mr. Schue said.

"Yes, and my partner is Finn," she said proudly.

"No," Finn said coldly. "This is unfair! You and Puck are unfair!"

He was pretty angry now, he was shouting some words and only Quinn knows how to keep him down. Everyone stared at Quinn nervously. Finn was this mad before, and what he did was terrible.

Puck held Quinn's hand to stop her from going to Finn, but she had no choice. Quinn stood up and went in front of Finn. She cupped her both hands on his face and talked to him, eye-to-eye. "Finn, it's okay. Keep it down, baby. It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

Finn sighed deeply and said in a low tone, "No it's not, Quinn. They're taking away our rights to decide. This is unfair."

"Shh. Come, let's go out for a few minutes, okay? We can come back later," Quinn said and grabbed Finn's backpack.

"Quinn…" Puck muttered.

"I need to do this, Puck. I'm sorry," she whispered then went out the door with Finn.


	6. Chapter 6: Does That Even Matter?

Quinn led Finn to the empty school gym. Cheerios practice starts in an hour so she's got enough time to talk to Finn.

She sat on the topmost row of the bleachers and Finn sat beside her.

"Are you okay now? You were so mad back then," Quinn said, trying to break off the silence.

"Yes. You still know how to do it perfectly, Quinn," he said. "You… you said 'baby'."

Quinn blushed. "Finn, you know I didn't mean that. I needed to say that for you to calm down."

Finn faced her and looked her in the eye. "You meant that, Quinn. I can feel it."

Quinn was confused. "How can you feel that?"

"In case you forgot, you and I have made some connection. Something not even Puck or Rachel can take away."

Quinn looked down.

"Do you still love me, Quinn?" Finn asked.

She looked up. "Does that even matter?"

"Yes. I wanna know," Finn replied, feeling pretty positive. "Do you, Quinn?"

Quinn took a long time before answering. "What if I still do?" she answered, blushing.

Finn smiled and held her hand. "You still do, huh?" he said and kissed her hand. "Quinn, can I… can I kiss you?"

Quinn looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

Finn leaned in closer and Quinn did the same. When their lips touched, she shivered. Quinn missed his lips – the set of lips that were perfectly made for her. They still taste like dark chocolate – the way she remembered them. She always knew that Finn has dark chocolates in his bag for him to feed on during classes.

Finn felt Quinn's shiver and he can't help but smile. Her lips have always tasted like berries, Quinn's favorite flavor of lip gloss. He can't help but think about her kissing Puck and he immediately felt terrible.

Suddenly, they heard the gym's door creak. Their lips immediately parted though both seemed to have craved for more. They both looked away, feeling pretty awkward.

"Quinn? It's our time to perform now. Come on," Puck said. He was probably the one who entered earlier, Finn thought.

Quinn stood up and walked to Puck. He held her hand and she leaned on his shoulder. They both walked towards the choir room.


End file.
